


【A5\赤游】户外挑战

by Sefira_Magician



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefira_Magician/pseuds/Sefira_Magician
Summary: CP：赤马零儿 x 榊游矢艾薇梗，公开场合vibrator使用，一个以街头采访为开头的故事。Warnings：① VJ赤游，含逆推式的泽渡游&隼番茄暗示；② 大量架空魔改原作，大部分对不上漫画内容时间线，不用去考虑对应内容x ③ 有角色面对情境随机口嗨情节，具体内容具体判断x
Relationships: Akaba Reiji/Sakaki Yuya





	【A5\赤游】户外挑战

“大家好！欢迎收看‘惊异之森！’（Mystical of the Forest！），今天是每周一次的街头随机采访活动！这里是大家可爱的月兔耳（カラントーサ）酱~”  
月兔耳对着摄影机镜头露出笑容，并挥了挥没拿话筒的那只手。  
作为视频网站Yutube上一个播主，月兔耳可谓是勤勤恳恳。虽然月兔耳大学里不是新闻或媒体有关的专业，且大学毕业后月兔耳发现自己做节目的才能，但追求梦想的月兔耳并没有屈从于起点不利。她反而是抓住了机会，在Yutube上成为了一名主播，并渐渐地组成了自己固定的节目和团队。  
可是，Yutube上主播并不只有她一个，面对激烈的竞争，月兔耳深知只有做出自己节目的亮点，才能有更大的节目收益，因此她一直在为此而努力。  
“根据上一期对本期节目话题的投票结果，竟然是‘情侣之间应该如何维持情感关系’票数最高呢~哇~”月兔耳故意翻了翻主要功能为装饰用的笔记本，还发出了夸张的惊叹声。“看来大家都很关注这个问题呀~”  
月兔耳说着，又对着摄影机镜头比了个wink。  
“大家的愿望我收到了~现在我们就来开始本期节目的采访吧！”  
说完，月兔耳又补了一句：“现在我们正在京塔市（Kyoutou）的海滨地区。不愧是京塔市呢，就算真正的旅游旺季还有几天才到来，这里的人也是相当多的呢~”  
月兔耳说着朝身后比划了一下，示意摄影机跟着她的手势拍摄她身后的场景。  
摄制组目前正站在一条海滨商业街的入口处，整条路上开的都是各种酒吧咖啡厅和纪念品店，客观来看，确实是个会出现大量情侣的地方。  
“嗯……我们第一个采访对象要谁呢……”月兔耳带着摄制组走下街道，摄影机在她身后一刻不停地跟着她。“既然是第一个采访对象，那就得特别点的……啊，那个！”月兔耳突然激动地望向了一个地方。  
收到主持人的反应信号，摄影机也从善如流地朝着主持人所望向的方向拍摄过去，然后摄影机就读取到了主持人的视野核心的画面。  
位于画面中心的是一个露天餐厅。当然，按主持人的意思，她并不仅只是单纯地看到了一个不错的露天餐厅那么简单。但是，感觉上，只要是看过摄影机所拍摄画面的都应该知道，让这个主持人激动得叫出声的到底是什么。  
是两位面对面地落座于餐厅角落位置的游客。  
直接认定他们是“游客”，是因为他们的气质太过于非本地。虽然月兔耳自己也并非原生的京塔市人，但是她也因为大学和工作连着一起在这里生活了也有六七年，如果这两位本身就是京塔市本地人，凭着他们出众的外貌和无法让人忽视的气质，月兔耳至少也会对他们有所印象。很遗憾，没有。  
他们看上去就像是一对情侣，即使看上去关系很疏离，但也许只是在吵架闹矛盾。可以作为证据证明的是，这两位中的其中一位，一个红绿色头发的少年，正一脸不悦地对他座位对面的灰发青年快速地说着些什么。  
他看上去脸颊微红，手里拿着一块披萨却没有要吃的意思，微微张合的嘴唇使得他说的每一句话都仿佛从牙缝中勉强挤出，看上去似乎正气在头上。  
——这不正好符合这期街访的主题么！月兔耳捏紧话筒迅速地靠了过去。  
“……就凭这点，还是无法让我屈服……”月兔耳隐隐听到红绿头发少年正这么说。但不知是摄制组的摄制动作本身就非常醒目，还是这一对情侣本身也是在聊隐私话题的原因，少年在月兔耳靠近的一瞬间，便敏锐地察觉到月兔耳带着摄制组的到来。于是他便迅速地掐掉了话头，抿紧嘴巴抱起手臂直接往后倒在椅背上，紧绷的表情看着似乎是表明了他下定了不再说话的决心。  
另一位青年也注意到了主持人的到来，但他只是瞟了一眼，推了推眼镜后便不再有其他动作。  
这两人似乎有着一股不容旁人插入的气场，让别有目的强行挤进来的月兔耳莫名地感到有些尴尬。  
“嗯……不好意思打扰了~”但来都来了，不管怎样也都得把话题进行完。“两位好，这里是网络节目‘惊异之森！’的节目录制组，现在正进行每周一次的街头随机采访活动，我是主持人月兔耳~不知道两位是否愿意接受我们的街头采访呢？”  
说不紧张是假的。月兔耳悄悄地捏了捏手里的话筒，那位灰发青年就算了，不知道为什么就连那个看着非常清秀美丽的少年，望向她的眼神也确实地在露出警惕的信号。  
原本她选择采访这一对就是看上了这两人出众的外貌，估摸着能给她的节目带来更高的再生数。可是现在来看，月兔耳几乎就是下意识的感觉，就算她能勉强把这端采访录完，最后也是无福消受这段采访给她带来的红利。她真的是太难了。  
但没想到的是，这两位竟然语气平和地同意了。  
“既然是美丽的少女在请求帮助，那我也无法视而不见啦~”少年轻快地说道，还对月兔耳露出了个非常灿烂的笑容。这个笑容非常好看，不禁让月兔耳稍微妄想了一把蹭蹭蹭上升的再生数。  
“可以。”灰发青年看着少年说道。  
这让月兔耳不由得松了口气。  
“非常感谢二位的配合！”月兔耳露出了营业性的笑容，但实际上她心里却在涕泪横流。“我们这一期节目的话题是：情侣之间应该如何维持情感关系！让我猜猜……二位是情侣吧！几乎是一眼就能看出来呢！不知道二位有没有兴趣跟我们的观众分享一下二位的经验？”  
但没想到的是，听到这句话，少年便仿佛踩到尾巴的猫一样在座位上弹了起来。“谁和他是情侣……”他大声抗议道。但是，不知他是不是真的有一条猫尾巴，并且自己在从座位中弹起来的时候还自己踩到了，只听到他的话说到最后的时候，发出的声音几乎都要变了个音调。所以他又再次干脆地闭上了嘴巴，抱着手臂靠回了座椅上。  
“你要是这么想的话，也无妨。”青年沉静地看着少年一系列的反应，缓缓地说道。  
“诶？”月兔耳听到自己发出了丢脸的疑问声。  
这是什么情况？真的是情侣吵架吗？还是这俩真的不是情侣？还是……在强大的业务素养下，她强行掐断了自己脑子里瞬间刮起的越跑越偏的数据风暴。  
“对不起二位！我不知道二位的情况就妄下了结论！是我的错！请原谅我！”月兔耳迅速地道歉道。但是，虽然立刻道歉了，可其实她还是觉得自己没有猜错，心里莫名地升起了些不甘心。  
经过瞬间的量度，最后，月兔耳决定把心一横，还是决定抛出赌博式的死亡问话：“那么……我能否理解为……二位正在吵架呢？”  
这回，听到她的话的两人，目光都先后转向了她。  
“我想，也不算在吵。”青年慢条斯理地说道，视线率先转回了少年身上，然后漫不经心地拨了下手里的终端。“毕竟，也不是在什么原则问题上有分歧，只是对一点……小事情的探讨 。”  
这一句一定对少年内心冲击很大。只见他手指一抖，几乎是狼狈地扔下了手里的披萨，然后空着的手紧紧地攥成了拳头。  
“小事情？探讨？”少年从齿间挤出话来，抽着嘴角重复了一遍青年的话，不但呼吸可贵地保持了平稳，连声音可也贵地保持了平静。“这几乎是你单方面的决定！”  
“但你也是经过深思熟虑后才接受了，不是吗？”青年的声音近乎温文尔雅。月兔耳看到青年又拨了拨手里的终端。少年似乎是下意识地判定了青年的态度属于轻慢，所以，他的脸又绷了起来，嘴唇也又再度抿紧 ，紧紧地攥着的手指被捏得近乎发白。  
“……在这点上，你倒是抓得很清楚。”少年抽着嘴角说。  
“我一向如此。”青年回道。  
还没等月兔耳看出些什么端倪，两人之间似乎就莫名地相互妥协了。不管怎样，看上去采访都可以继续进行下去了，月兔耳一向是很会抓住机会的人，所以她立刻把握住了这个时机。  
“既然同意了我们的采访，那么接下来，就是第一个问题咯~”月兔耳堆起营业性的做作音调，故作欢快地说。“不过，在第一个问题提出之前，不知道两位是否愿意告诉我你们的职业和来自哪里？毕竟二位看着并不像本地人~”  
还是那位少年先回答了。“职业呢……是学生，来自舞网市。”  
青年听到这个回答，盯着他看了一会。“……一样。”  
“真是虚假。”对青年的回答，少年冷笑道。  
“彼此彼此。”  
这种问题也能问出剑拔弩张的感觉吗？月兔耳开始怀疑起了自己的业务水平。但是看上去二人说的并不像假话，而且，就算是学生，也是有国中生、高中生和大学生的区别。说句实话，月兔耳在最初看到两人的时候，就下意识的以为是大学生和国中生的情侣组合，只不过现在看起来更有内情了。  
她努力无视掉明显气氛不对的对话。“啊呀~是来自舞网市呢！离京塔也不是很远喔~眼看就要到旅游黄金期了，二位是来旅游并顺便增进感情的吧！”不然你们还来这里干什么？  
“是他说要来的。”少年对青年比了个手势，“也许是看了坏兽的出现记录所以想来看坏兽捕获大作战吧。”  
“这是你的兴趣。”青年凝视着少年的眼睛说道。这个凝视似乎让少年感到非常不适，只见他有些不安地瞟了一眼青年手上的终端，身体又不自觉地往后靠了靠。“我就只是想来一趟海滨地区而已。”  
“所以这不就是陪他来了。”少年小声抱怨道。  
“那二位是交往了多久呢？”月兔耳又问道。  
“我说了我们没在交往！”少年又再度否认。  
“一年零九个月。”令人意外地，这次青年很配合地回答了。“但实际上，我们小时候就认识了，至少是他那时候就已经知道我了，毕竟我的父亲和他的父亲曾是同个工作单位的同事，他的父亲还经常跟他提到我。”  
“哇~幼~驯~染~”月兔耳非常配合地发出了声，“看来两人的感情基础非常深厚呀~”  
“大概吧。”青年对少年轻轻地笑了笑，又碰了碰手里的终端。但是这次青年的手指在终端上停留的时间比之前稍微长了些。  
似乎是对青年的发言感到不满，少年突然间就俯下身来，直接趴在了桌上，双手交叠着把脸深深埋了进去，身体似乎还气得微微发着抖。整个姿势看上去表达的都是一种无言的抗拒。  
月兔耳看着少年的行为，突然感到很为难。虽然她很想把这个节目做完，但不知道为什么，她也是真心的不想让这个几乎不认识的漂亮少年难过。  
“他是在不好意思，每次我提到我们的过去都这样。”青年面色平静地端起咖啡喝了一口，“毕竟按他的话来说，我们是‘剪不断理还乱的缘分’，大概也是这样吧。”  
“哇~那真的好浪漫呢~”月兔耳当场表演了一个捧颊，“请告诉我们喜欢彼此哪里！”  
“我的话，是他对能让我露出笑容这一点一直在进行不懈的坚持。”青年说着，垂眼看了一会少年头发的顶端。“如你所见，外表也没得挑。”  
月兔耳拿着话筒拼命点头。  
“看他现在这样的情况……我觉得他那部分我也可以代他回答。”青年推了推眼镜。“我和他初次见面的时候他就告诉我认识我父亲，并且说经常听到他父亲提起我的名字。那时候他最经常听的是他父亲说我是他父亲同事的一个天才儿子，所以就下意识觉得我们不可避免地会有相遇，所以我就一直被当成挑战。所以，大概是好胜心推进了我们的关系吧。”  
“真是不可思议的回答呢。”月兔耳真诚地说，“不过，虽然听上去是会很牢固的感情，但我们也知道，感情都不会一直是一帆风顺的，所以，就算起点很好，也依旧会面对如何维持情感的挑战……”说到这里，月兔耳顿了顿，在这里，她的暗示再明显不过了。  
“所以，不知道您有没有经验可以给观众朋友们分享一下，您都是如何维持情感关系呢？又或者说，您都打算如何维持您的情感关系呢？”

“她走了。”赤马零儿语气平淡地说道。  
榊游矢把脸从臂弯里抬起来，稍稍坐直了身体。经过那样一阵的操作，他的脸被憋得满脸潮红的脸上挂满了生理泪水，以至于额头上那被胳膊压出的印子，都浅得几乎没有什么存在感。  
“都是你干的好事。”他咬牙切齿地说道，但由于他的脸，显得毫无威慑力。  
“我说过，你自己答应的事，别拿来怪我。”对面的人无情地说。  
这确确实实就是自己亲口答应的，事到如今也没法再去怪别人了。游矢又把自己埋到了桌子上。  
这一切事情的起因是半个多月前。  
自从真正彻底的解决了创世终焉龙的问题后，在新的次元重新安顿下来的他们，挺长的一段时间里，都没有去再去管之前林林总总的各种问题。直到他们大致把自己的事处理得差不多了，才总算想起了之前还有一些“问题”需要盘点结清。  
“……除了以上外，还有一点。”赤马零儿交叠起双手，轻轻搁在办公桌上，眼镜后的目光越过镜片，若有所思地打量着他。“不知你是否有自觉，你之前在追捕幻影行动中，给我手下的人真是……增加了不少麻烦啊。”  
前被通缉者略为夸张耸了耸肩，看上去仿佛也在头疼一样。“但是零儿，那也是没办法的事啊~他们太听你的话了，面对这种被人围追堵截的困境，我怎么说都得努力一把，好找机会逃离不是？”  
赤马零儿听了他的话，只是推了推眼镜。“听你说的，仿佛就像仅是如此而已。”  
“对呀~就是如此而已~”榊游矢露出了个无辜的灿烂微笑，“不愧是在零儿的特殊部队就职的决斗者呢，真是非常棘手呀~”  
“然而，从他们最后落到的境遇情况上看，你看上去……可不止只是普通地逃离啊。”  
“那都是零儿太兴师动众啦，所以阵势才看着非常地浩大吧！”游矢说着摆了摆手。  
“是吗？”但赤马零儿只是发出了一个反问。几乎是下意识地，游矢瞬间就知道了赤马零儿到底想说什么。  
在作为“幻影”被赤马零儿在原世界的舞网市全城通缉的时候，他曾经出于报复心，特地将落单的特殊部队成员捆起来，打算进行折磨。但是，游矢本质也不是什么穷凶极恶的人，太血腥的手段实在做不出来，就算游里一直跃跃欲试表示可以提供各种技术支持。  
但游矢又难得的不愿意放弃这种有点小孩子气的报复心。经过冥思苦想，最终游矢感觉自己想出了个非常绝妙的折中方法：既然他下不去血腥的手段，那为什么不从官能上折磨？  
然而，这一方案意外地竟然遭到了所有“人格”的反对，这些实际上为游矢兄长们的人格立刻提出了他们可以代为执行物理决斗、D轮撞击以及致死猛毒等处决方式。只是，游矢对自己这一点子兴致过于高昂，所以最后这些一直过分宠溺他的兄长们对他也无可奈何，只好放任了他去。  
但是，游矢也没有想到他最后竟然会上了瘾，在与追捕幻影特殊部队周旋的同时一直不忘捉人来玩，最终还捉上了作为特殊部队尖端追捕者（狮子公司官方认定）的一号机和二号机。游矢承认，那个真名叫泽渡慎吾的童贞一号机，以及真名为黑咲隼的战斗疯子二号机带给他了相当的乐趣。  
“可是，我的一些手下……在追捕结束之后，不知何因，被人捆着抛弃在废弃仓库里，还一脸精尽人亡样子。在我时候审问他们的时候，他们可不是这么说的。”赤马零儿温和地提示道。  
“这可跟我没关系。”游矢脸上挂起了营业性的假笑，“都是因为他们太纠结于决斗的胜负了，不然也不会一直地追着，或者想方设法地想找到我，最后结果怎样也是得自己负责吧！这个责任我可不背！”  
“果然是毫无悔意吗，那你对你已经成为‘朋友’的泽渡慎吾和黑咲隼，也是没有一丝歉意了？”  
“喂喂，不是吧，这都要算啊？而且这种是给人带来快乐的事，我为什么要有歉意？”游矢一把拍上了赤马零儿的办公桌。“再说了，现在这个世界的泽渡慎吾和黑咲隼和原来那个世界的，在实际上不都不同的个体吗？我在那边世界对那边世界的人做的事，没道理要在这个世界里那边的人的向异时空同位体负责吧！这也太扯了！而且零儿你自己明明对两个世界的差别也是心知肚明的，你这不是纯粹地就是要拿我当娱乐吗！可恶，我，最强的娱乐决斗者可不会认输！”  
但赤马零儿只是耸了耸肩。“随你怎么想。那接下来我换个问题吧：‘这种事’，算是你的兴趣爱好吗？”  
“这算是什么问题。”游矢站直了身体，“难道我说‘是’和‘不是’对你来说还有区别吗？”  
“这倒是。”赤马零儿竟然干脆地点了点头。“不管你口头上怎么说，在实际上对我公司的前员工，还是有了较大的影响。虽然当事人从未直接提出诉控，但就我个人而言，我依旧感觉到我公司的名誉受到了相当大的侵犯，严重程度不亚于当初你骇入我公司的立体幻象系统。”  
那不就是相当地不严重了吗。游矢在心里腹诽道。但他穿越时空那么久，好不容易将对面这个仅剩的同时代人给打动到愿意与自己建立命运共同体，他还不想那么快把自己的努力付诸东流。  
所以，虽然心里非常地鄙夷这位狮子公司社长小心眼的行为，但说出来的却是：“那么，零儿希望我用什么样的行动来弥补你公司名誉的损失呢？难道是复刻一遍我当初的行为？”  
“倒也不必。”赤马零儿令人意外地说道。只见他从办公桌边拿过一个包装严实的盒子，扔到游矢前面，然后露出了笑似非笑的表情。“我只是想让你体会一遍……当初我手下在你这里体会到的……你所说的‘快乐’。”  
游矢心中瞬间警铃大作。但他还是做出镇定的样子，从桌上把赤马零儿丢来的盒子勾了过来，拆开——没有什么意外产品，盒子里躺着的是一个表面光滑的半圆柱体东西。  
游矢对这个东西可以说是非常熟悉。可以说，当初他在“非正式场合”解决狮子公司派出的特殊部队落单成员的时候，这种东西用了不少。  
只是，这个物体的外观……它不仅只是比寻常的跳蛋规格大上了一些，看着上半截那少见的泛绿的灰白色以及下半截朱红偏黑的整体色彩设计，以及柱体上面那不规则绕圈的墨绿色条纹，以及柱体其中一头那分别位于两边的、令人匪夷所思的左红右绿的嵌珠设计……不管怎么看都让游矢感到非常眼熟……  
“这……这个是……跳蛋？”游矢一脸抽搐地把它从盒子中拿出来。“不，重点不是这个。跳蛋倒是没有什么，但是为什么这个跳蛋的外观会让我不由自主地想起‘神眼幻影龙’？你是有多不喜欢创世终焉龙给我的这张卡啊？都这种时候了都还要内涵？”他不满地大声抗议道。  
赤马零儿只是推了推眼镜。“倒也不是，只是觉得，这个会是个合适你的‘娱乐道具’。”  
“我得看出来，你对这个‘娱乐道具’真的是非常上心了。”游矢翻了个白眼。“所以，这个看上去很用心定做的‘东西’，到底能怎么给你挽回你公司的名誉？”  
“非常简单，只要你戴着这个东西，在商业区待上一段时间，这笔账就可以一笔勾销。不知道，这是否能让致力于让观众乐在其中的魔术师也能让自身乐在其中？”赤马零儿直视着他的眼睛平静地说道。  
“不愧是你，实际上不允许讨价还价的恶德商人，连这种要求都能说得这么理直气壮。”游矢说着，收起了道具。“你的挑战，我收下了。不过，关于这个挑战，你想在什么时候在哪里进行？”  
赤马零儿在那时并没有立即回答他，但不久之后，他却带着游矢来到了与舞网市同属一个都市圈、也都为海港城市的京塔市，说是榊游矢是时候开始履行他的挑战承诺了。  
“诶？竟然特别到京塔市来吗？”榊游矢跟着赤马零儿走在京塔市海滨地区的一个临海公园里，“我以为在舞网市就可以完成了……啊！那个是海龟坏兽！”  
游矢一边叫着一边撇下了赤马零儿，冲到了京塔湾海岸边的栏杆上，掏出了终端，对着栏杆外不远处浅海上立着的一个长着龟壳的水龙雕像拼命地拍照。  
“不愧是各种特摄片整天都要毁灭的地方，在海上立一个对人类友好的保护人类的怪兽雕像，简直再正常不过啊~”游矢对着京塔市的海岸线感慨出声。  
在游矢拍照的间隙，赤马零儿走到了他旁边。  
“虽然我们在这个世界里，还没我们在原本世界里那么知名。但因为我们在这个世界里，是以这个世界的舞网市为中心发展的，因此，就算没以前的知名度那么高，可只要还在舞网市内，就很容易被认出来。所以，为了这个挑战能安全进行，也只好到其他地方了。”赤马零儿这么对他解释道，目光也望向了海岸线。  
“但那么多城市，为什么是京塔？”游矢检查着自己拍到的照片，随口问道。  
因为感觉你可能会有兴趣。赤马零儿想道，但他没有这么说。  
“随机抽的。”赤马零儿最后说的是这个，“看上去你还挺走运的，来到和家乡气候环境差不多的城市，就算是艰难的挑战，应该也不会那么紧张吧。”  
“哈？我看上去像是会紧张的样子吗？”游矢嗤出声来，收起了终端。“我猜猜，是不是现在我们就可以开始了？”  
赤马零儿看了他一眼。“如你所愿。”

榊游矢刚进公厕没多久就从里面走了出来。他看上去神态自若，步伐也像平日一般轻快灵巧，完全不像是后穴刚塞进去一个跳蛋的样子。  
“我说过，你可以穿裙子，我认为这会更方便点。”在附近等着的赤马零儿看到游矢朝他走了过来，便推了推眼镜，仿佛是为了更方便审视他。  
但游矢断然拒绝了。“谢谢关心，但是不了。如果真穿裙子，为了不被人当做变态，我还要模仿女孩子的姿态和使用伪音，那可真是太累了——所以，现在这样就好。”  
“你已经准备好了。”赤马零儿说道，这是一个陈述句。  
“对，没错，你可以开始了。”游矢对着他打了一个响指。  
赤马零儿看了他一眼，拿出了一个终端，快速地操作了一下。“现在认输还来得及。”他手上的动作停下了，“现在直接放弃最后还不会变得太难看。”  
“赤马零儿，你是在小看我吗？我可以直接地表示——”游矢正说着，声音唐突地就终止了，就像被什么外力硬生生地打断了一样。就连本人也突然抬手，猛地抓住了旁边的路牌，不然，就凭着突然发软的腿，是无法完全支撑住身体的站立姿态的。  
“是吗？我知道了。”赤马零儿倒是依旧还是慢条斯理地说着话，将手指从长按终端屏幕的状态中解除。“那就只能请你多多努力了。”  
“我还没想过，你竟然还有这种恶趣味呢。”游矢总算从冲击中缓了过来，抓着路牌的手也慢慢地松开。“谁能想到，之前那个冷淡严肃得像冰结界之镜一样的狮子公司社长，现在竟然成了个喜欢开恶趣味玩笑的人。”  
刚刚应该是赤马零儿突然打开了跳蛋的开关并直接提到了相当高的档数，否则埋在后穴里的跳蛋不但突然开始震动，震动的幅度还相当剧烈。震动的幅度甚至让跳蛋上那致敬神眼幻影龙外形的嵌珠直接撞上了游矢的前列腺。  
“这不是因为有人让我学会了微笑吗。”赤马零儿对游矢的控诉全然接受。“不过，现在你还有机会，你如果现在认输……”  
“想都别想！”游矢立刻打断了他的话。“我既然答应了就会执行到底，你能不能对我有点信心？”  
赤马零儿越是说，就越是燃起了游矢的战意。虽然游矢知道赤马零儿这么说，应该是在用激将法以防止他半路逃跑，但在想通这一点的同时，他不但战意没有熄灭，反而还又燃起了对赤马零儿看小他这点的不悦。  
不管从什么角度，都逼得游矢无法放弃，真不愧是做事从来滴水不漏的赤马零儿。  
“信心也不是没有……”赤马零儿佯装沉思。“那你就加油吧。”  
话音刚落，游矢就又感到后穴里的跳蛋换了个震动模式，让他差点绊了个趔趄。果然赤马零儿特别定做的并不是普通的跳蛋，虽然不清楚具体设计，但明显和他以前用过的有天上地下的差异。  
可是，就算这回也是突然袭击，但他早有预料。这次，除了呼吸有所变化之外，他并没有出现明显的狼狈样子。经过这一回，游矢莫名地产生了更强的信心，感觉自己可以把这个挑战完美地进行完。  
然而，对面游矢这次看上去非常游刃有余的表现，赤马零儿似乎早就料到，所以他也并没有任何失望的模样。意料之外地，他倒是像个带恋人来游玩的游客一样，朝着游矢伸出了手，示意游矢挽上他的胳膊。  
游矢稍微犹豫了一下，挽了上去。  
“你在打什么鬼主意？”在他们这样走了一段时间后，游矢终于忍不住发问了。“为什么要我挽着你的手？”  
赤马零儿又推了推眼镜。“很简单，防止你摔了。要知道，在进行跳蛋挑战的可不是我，而且，路上也不是到处都有可以扶住的地方，万一你什么时候撑不住了，我也不介意帮你一把。”  
“谢了，但我觉得我不会。”虽然嘴上这么说，但游矢手上也没松手。  
就在这时，跳蛋的震动方式又变了。它先是以令人意想不到的角度向前无规则地盲目冲撞了几下，后又稍微相对地安定下来，朝内且有突起嵌珠的那一端便开始以自己所在的那半端内轴为中心，相对有规律地平稳地旋转，让上面的突起一下下地滑擦过肠壁粘膜。  
“嗯！”游矢控制不住地发出了声音，原本刻意挺直的身体没控制住地朝前栽下。这让原本挽着赤马零儿手臂的手突然变成了抓抱形式，而整个身体也相当违背主人意愿地，在游矢眼里非常“毫无廉耻”地贴到了赤马零儿身上。  
赤马零儿放下没有被游矢抱着的那边手，他的手指刚从那边手拿着的终端屏幕上移开。  
“这是‘不会’吗？”赤马零儿语气平淡地说，仿佛这边发生的事和他无关。  
“不愧是拿着全恶魔族卡组的决斗者。”勉强恢复了过来的游矢哼哼唧唧地起身。这次，他在起身的时候，毫不留情地用力扯了一下始作俑者的袖子，扯得袖子上都出现了无法立刻自我复原的褶皱。“但离我的极限还差得远呢。毕竟这个身体就连超三倍的痛觉满值立体幻象都能承受，何况区区一个跳蛋。”  
“全恶魔族的卡组有什么问题？在传统上，恶魔族可是代表着正义。”赤马零儿对游矢折腾他衣服袖子的行为表示了毫不在意。“不过，我建议你还是不要过于轻视，毕竟，就算短时间里不会有什么问题，人体神经也经不起长时的感觉积累。”  
“真难得狮子公司的社长会考虑别人的感受。”  
“只是一个经过客观分析后提供的建议，毕竟在提出一个全新项目的时候，理应将好坏两面全都展示、列举出来给投资方。”  
但不一定没有任何隐瞒。游矢对赤马零儿的话不置可否。不过，看在游矢自己也没有对赤马零儿把所有的真实情况和盘托出的情况下，两人也算是半斤八两。  
不过，往后一段时间内，赤马零儿似乎都没再特别为难他。虽然身体里的跳蛋还是在跳动，但是和之前那几次极其恶劣的逗弄相比，这个简直不算什么了。  
可是，这反而显得更加可怕。虽然他到现在已经可以算是认识了赤马零儿挺长的一段时间，但这个情绪喜怒不定且性格乖张的青年，至今依旧让游矢没法完全摸清他的性格和想法。不过有一点他是清楚的，那就是眼下的平静仅为暴风雨前的宁静。  
果然，这个暴风雨时刻在不久后就立刻到来了。  
从临海公园离开后，在赤马零儿的带领下，他们便开始向旅游区的商业街进发。在路上，他们有经过京塔湾区的一个广场，在那个广场上，另游矢很不情愿的，他们遇到了两个正在广场上打闹的小孩。  
在这里，游矢要澄清一下：在一般时候，他是很喜欢小孩子的，但绝不是现在。至少，在他跟着人间恶魔进行由恶魔发起的户外挑战的时候，他希望一个小孩也不要遇到，否则，难保旁边那个兴趣很恶劣的人间恶魔会不会想着让他在小孩子前面翻车。  
“啊，是大哥哥！”有个小孩眼尖地看到了他们，于是立刻带着同伴跑了过来。“大哥哥！大哥哥！帮个忙好不好？”这些小孩一跑到他们的前面，就立刻大声的提出了协助请求。  
“呃……小朋友们好，请问，你是在叫我吗？”游矢有些窘迫的说道。  
“对的！”最先看到他们的小孩大声说道，“我们在玩耍的时候遇到了麻烦啦，没有办法，所以就想着要找个大人帮忙，所以就是大哥哥你了！”  
声音中气很足，思维有些跳跃，说要求时候理直气壮，是这个年龄的小孩子没错。但是……  
游矢想了想，咬咬牙，单膝蹲下，好让自己的视线与孩子的目光齐平，尽量不去忽视体内的跳蛋又在身体里变化了姿势。  
“大哥哥也想帮忙。但是，你看，大哥哥正在赶时间呢。”游矢对孩子微笑道，“所以，为什么不问旁边另一个大哥哥呢？我想，那个大哥哥应该能帮你们更多的。”说着，他指了指旁边的赤马零儿。  
可是，鬼知道赤马零儿干了什么，这些孩子一抬头看到赤马零儿，便都露出了或是不安、或是惊恐表情。让这些孩子转向赤马零儿请求帮忙看来是不可能的了。  
该死的赤马零儿。游矢努力保持着自己的微笑，对小孩说道：“没关系，大哥哥现在也可以给你们腾出时间的，不知道大哥哥有什么可以帮上忙的呢？”  
小孩听到游矢的声音，眼睛都亮了起来。只见他举起了手中的一本画册，摊开的页面上有一张图片。图片整体颜色为烟灰般的深红色，游矢刚想细看，但好巧不巧，身体里的跳蛋偏偏在这个时候疯狂震动了起来。一道凭空生成的电流从他的脊椎蜿蜒向上，在冲击大脑的一瞬间，游矢的视线瞬间就变得模糊了起来，一时间无法再看清图片上的细节。  
“我们为这个图片争执好久啦！”小孩严肃地说，“我跟其他人说这个是多哥兰，但是他们都不信，硬要说是库莫古斯，所以，我们想找个大人来判断一下，这个是多哥兰，还是库莫古斯？这个对我们很重要，拜托了，大哥哥！”  
小孩的话在耳边有点飘忽不清，虽然游矢完全听到了，但他的脑子还是花了比平时稍微多一点时间去理解。这要他怎么判断？他现在连画册上的图都看不清。  
而且，之前他无意间所忽略的身体的一些细节，在这个时刻也渐渐地从神经末梢进入了他的意识。他能感觉到为了把跳蛋塞入后穴而用的润滑剂残留，正在从他后穴里缓缓流出，除此之外，还有他的肠液。如果不是他非常有先见之明地预先做了隔漏措施，恐怕他的裤子此刻早就被外渗的液体弄湿了吧……  
游矢在心里向赤马零儿比了个中指，以谴责他在小孩前面这种无法无天的行为，然后眯起眼睛，佯装在认真审视画册上的图片，实际上在等视力恢复。  
他总算看到了，在画面的中央，有一只展着蝠翼的暴龙正在为喷火蓄力。  
“是怒炎坏兽·多哥兰噢。”游矢对孩子们笑了笑，“黏丝坏兽·库莫古斯是一只腿很长的蜘蛛外形的坏兽，这个是长翅膀的暴龙呢。”  
“哦——”小孩子发出了信服的声音。这让游矢松了一口气，总算没有在孩子前面丢脸。  
“我都说了是多哥兰！”问他问题的孩子对其他孩子大叫道，声音里都是得意，而后立刻引发了其他小孩的不满，随后他们又争吵了起来。看到小孩已经被转移了注意力，游矢便直起身，怒视向赤马零儿。  
“不愧是你呢，这都能撑住。”赤马零儿笑了，推了推眼镜，看上去毫无悔过之心。  
“我没想到你竟然会在孩子前面开这种玩笑。”游矢抱怨道，“我的情况先不提，但是对小孩产生了恶劣影响怎么办？”  
但赤马零儿只是露骨地上下打量了下他。“有趣，我记得你年龄还没多大，就有当家长的意识了？”  
“不管怎么说，已经是个有担当的社会责任人。”  
“我了解了。”但赤马零儿看上去并不是像把他的话全听进去的样子，动作刻意地看了一眼终端。“不过，现在还有另外的事，那就是：现在快到中午了，要不要去吃午餐？”  
——然后，虽然早就有各种心理准备，但最终还是变成了在商业街的露天餐馆角落位置里，游矢在座位上一手捏着一块实际上没有什么精力去吃的披萨，一手在大腿上抓紧成拳，身体微微发抖的情况。  
“我，早，就，知，道。”游矢咬牙切齿地说。  
赤马零儿在桌子对面托着腮看着他，脸上难得地显得愉悦。“有数据指出，在这种震动强度下，就算是原本性冷感、或身体不敏感的人，在接受这个强度后也会被开发出敏感区。很遗憾，现在认输也晚了。”  
赤马零儿说得没错，这个强度，如果是一般人可能就输了。如果说原本的幻影还算是性冷感的角色，但经过在原世界里那一通对狮子公司追捕幻影特殊部队成员的各种操作，保守地说，游矢在实际上还产生了一些性瘾。这点他不会和任何人说的，就算是他的哥哥们也不行，他们只会对他状况产生加倍的担心。  
在跳蛋的折腾下，他早就硬得发痛的前端已经去了两次。在挑战开始之前，出于与防止后穴中液体渗漏的同样原因，作为杰出魔术师的榊游矢，有的是道具能让未来可想肯定会生理勃起的前端无法在外观上表现出来。  
但与此同时，他付出的代价也是相当惨痛，被极大地限制着的前端本就经受了不小折磨。而现在已经射精了两次，射精后变得更加敏感的前端现在更是与限制外显道具在进行着仿佛隔靴搔痒的摩擦。游矢感觉他能忍到现在可真不容易，如果可以，他现在真的想找随便哪个人，抛掉这些见鬼的东西，去痛痛快快地上个床。  
赤马零儿叹了口气：“其实你不用这么拼命。现在，看着你的表现，让我突然感觉，你比起继续当决斗者，也许更适合去角逐电影学院奖。”  
“我说过不会认输的！”就算身体真要输了，气势上也不能输。“你把我想得太弱了，就凭这点，还是无法让我屈服……”游矢红着眼睛说道，只是看起来比起其他的情绪，看着更像委屈。  
但不幸的情况依旧在接连发生。游矢很敏锐地察觉到了，有个主持人模样的女性正带着摄制组向这边靠近。他此前就有听过在热门城市的景点区，经常会有各种网红播主在这些地方录制节目，除此之外，还会有各种综艺节目组会在这些地方进行随机的街访。在今日之前，如果说游矢还对这些说法没什么实感的话，那么，在现在这种状况下，印象不深刻也很难了。  
“不好意思打扰了~两位好，这里是网络节目‘惊异之森！’的节目录制组，现在正进行每周一次的街头随机采访活动，我是主持人月兔耳~不知道两位是否愿意接受我们的街头采访呢？”  
听着主持人的开场白，已经有些木然的游矢心里只是飘过了一句“果然如此”。  
“既然是美丽的少女在请求帮助，那我也无法视而不见啦~”他强行挤出笑容道。努力维持正常的样子已经很困难了，现在还要微笑，天呐。  
“可以。”赤马零儿盯着他的脸说道，并没有看向主持人。好了，赤马零儿明显也看出了他在强颜欢笑。  
“非常感谢二位的配合！”主持人露出了大大的营业性微笑，“我们这一期节目的话题是：情侣之间应该如何维持情感关系！让我猜猜……二位是情侣吧！几乎是一眼就能看出来呢！不知道二位有没有兴趣跟我们的观众分享一下二位的经验？”  
没想到主持人第一句就是这样。听到主持人的话，游矢立即就从座位上弹了起来。“谁和他是情侣……”他大声抗议道。  
确实不是。哪怕一同经历了那么多事，在此之前，唯一能表现出两人不是那么疏离关系的称呼，大概就是游矢将他称作过命运共同体。而情侣？从没想过。这个词离他们的人生有点太过遥远了，比起他们这种人，这个词只适用于普通人身上。  
但是，他这次反应的动作幅度太大，身体里原本好不容易在相对不怎么敏感的区域维持平稳的跳蛋，此刻便随着游矢姿势的改变划过了身体里的敏感点，让他发出的声音几乎都要变了个音调。为了不继续难堪下去，他干脆地闭上了嘴巴，抱着手臂，慢慢地靠回了座椅上。  
“你要是这么想的话，也无妨。”赤马零儿看着游矢的反应，平静地说。  
赤马零儿这是什么意思？游矢下意识地望向他，但只看到他凝视自己的目光。但是往后，主持人后续还问了些什么，他们又是怎么答的，他已经记不太清了。他唯一比较清楚的是，就算有主持人在场的情况下，赤马零儿依旧很恶劣地操作着他的终端，毫无规律地随机调整着跳蛋的运动。  
在前端又一次去了之后，游矢觉得自己应该是演不下去了。面对在不远处正在拍摄他们的摄影机，他只想趴在桌子上，用手臂把自己深深地埋住，而实际他也这么做了。  
采访还有多久结束？主持人又都问了什么问题？赤马零儿又是怎么回答的？他就算能听到，大脑也无法去处理了，控制他的身体反应已经花费了他几乎所有的精力，他又还怎么能有多余的精力去给其他事呢？  
不知过了多久，在主观上仿佛过去了很久的时间，游矢终于隐隐约约听到了赤马零儿的声音。  
“她走了。”这句明显是对他说的。  
他把自己从臂弯里拉了出来。在这时候，他才意识到他的脸上都是被逼出的生理泪水。  
“都是你干的好事。”游矢声音仿佛是从牙缝中挤出来的。他感觉他已经有些虚脱无力了。确实，他确实曾经是对赤马零儿的手下玩得很过分，但论综合程度上，也绝对没有这次赤马零儿这么恶劣。  
“我说过，你自己答应的事，别拿来怪我。”对面的人无情地说。  
地狱空荡荡，恶魔在人间。  
“我觉得时间也过去够久了，挑战差不多也应该结束了吧。”游矢拨了拨因为汗水有些黏在额头的刘海，“或者说，非要我认输才行？”  
“倒也不是。”赤马零儿却这么说。只见他左手随意地掂着他的终端，眼睛饶有兴趣地看着他。“不过只是还有个目的没有达到罢了。”  
“什么目——”突然间，游矢双手紧紧捂住了嘴巴。  
这是怎么回事。游矢感觉到自己一瞬间根本没法思考了。  
虽然之前也无法思考，但这次却不一样。硬要说有哪些不一样的，那便是，此刻他大脑在瞬间之内，某些意识突然变得非常清醒。比如，他能清晰地感受到跳蛋再一次卖力地撞向了前列腺，这让他又一次地，燃起了想要射精的感觉。  
然而，他同时也非常清楚，在之前的折腾里，他已经连续射到没什么东西可以再射了，裤子内部那堆黏糊糊的触感就是明证。如果非要说，现在还有什么东西可以出来，那只能是——  
不。游矢无力地想道。他甚至已经发不出声音了，在赤马零儿露骨地凝视着他的目光下，他只能徒劳地捂住嘴巴，无助地感受着有什么液体整从小腹中朝外喷涌出来，不受他肌肉控制。  
这次喷射的时间比此前任何一次射精都长。清醒与混沌，恐惧与绝望，赤马零儿确实非常会控制人心，就算有人想说他是人渣，游矢也不会反对。  
“这就是你的目的？”在漫长的喷射停止后，他哑着嗓子，声音颤抖地说道。  
“对。”赤马零儿提了下嘴角。“男性潮吹，虽然觉得你有潜质，但没想到只凭着道具你就可以达到，我是不是应该夸你了不起呢？”  
男，性，潮，吹。游矢在脑海里一字一顿地复读了这个词。是的，他以前是有听过，但也没想过会发生在自己身上，甚至还是在公共场合里。  
他有些漠然地看着在他座位下流了一地的液体，和早就被液体浸透裤头，面无表情地抬起了手，有些粗暴地打翻了放在桌上的大杯可乐。  
可乐朝着他的方向倒下了。里面几乎没动过的液体，就这么随着重力和抛物线缓缓下落，先是把他的裤子打湿了一大片，才肯跌到地上，和原本就在地上的大片液体混为一体，再也分不清什么是什么。  
做完这些事后，榊游矢瞪着赤马零儿，脸色相当差地站了起来——这点可想而知。原本他想对赤马零儿说些什么，但几次张口后又说不出口，最后只好自暴自弃地掀起披风，仅留下一句“走了”后，魔术师就整个人消失在突然升起的白烟里。

从那对坐在露天餐厅的情侣那边离开后，不知道是不是从哪里得到的好运，这期节目往后的录制也非常顺利。  
再生数一定会飙升的吧，特别是有那对高颜值情侣开场列阵，再生数飙升简直没话说。月兔耳一边想着，一边又给视频加了一条特效字幕。  
虽然月兔耳在组建团队的时候有聘用专门的视频后期，但在有些她觉得有必要亲自把控的地方，她还是喜欢亲自制作。例如，节目开场的那第一对情侣，月兔耳对那段非常满意，感觉不亲自上不行。  
但是，不知道为什么，明明应该是她不认得的路人情侣，但越给这段视频做后期，她就越觉得视频上这两人相当眼熟，并且是那种“我本就应知道”的那种程度。  
这个意识一旦闪过脑海，就让月兔耳不得不在意了起来，就连手上的动作也停下了，眼睛干瞪着屏幕，盯着视频截图画面陷入了思考。  
突然间，月兔耳打开了各大门户网站，疯狂地翻找各种页面。但其实，不用她怎么翻找，很快，她就找到了她想找的——  
在视频中被她采访的那个灰发青年，频繁地出现在这些门户网站相当显眼的地方。或者说，在这近半年多来，他已经频繁地在各种新闻的财经、科技以及学术等区成为了热门话题。  
不过，围绕这个青年的话题常常是什么增强现实技术的革新，立体影像的质量化，等等，这些离月兔耳的专业相距太远，她真的是不熟悉也不关心。她会对这些新闻有印象的唯一原因，就是出自这个青年本身。  
科技领域的年轻天才，凭着空前绝后的知识专利，白手起家建立起了一家足以挑战各路传统科技巨头的科技公司“狮子公司”。最重要的是，他长得好看，这让他在一众硅谷宅男中在月兔耳的心中脱颖而出。  
但是，这对她来说还是太遥远的人和概念，这也让月兔耳在京塔海滨地区遇到真人时，竟然一时间没认出他。  
而那个少年……月兔耳的另一个记忆也渐渐浮现。她又翻了翻其他类型新闻专区，最终确认了自己的印象：那个和狮子公司创始人兼社长一同出现在露天餐厅的少年，绝对绝对是决斗怪兽领域那个占据着话题热度的魔术师兼娱乐决斗者榊游矢。  
然后呢？月兔耳总算是后知后觉地有了点危险的感觉。她现在这个，可能算是拍到了这两人以情侣为身份出现的全网独一份街访视频。不，甚至不用限定在街访，就算是单独拿这两人以情侣身份出现这一点来说，她的视频在全网也是独一无二。  
如果发出去肯定会获得巨大的热度。光是想想，狮子公司的年轻社长！还有高人气的娱乐决斗者！从没想到会有关联的两人竟然在一起了！这样的话题扔出去，会来多高的热度啊。  
但是，不管是狮子公司的那方，还是榊游矢的经纪人那方，不论是哪一方都没有表现出要公开这一信息的样子。看来，之前她问的那个等同于“为什么要来京塔市”，然后被两人巧妙地回避了的问题，恐怕真相其实是为了约会（如果是的话）不被打扰。  
月兔耳从没想到有朝一日她竟然要头疼这种惊天新闻是否公布，或者是说“是否能公布”的问题。  
就在这时，她的工作用邮箱突然收到了一封电子邮件。  
这种时候谁会发邮件来？月兔耳原本想放着晚些时候再看，但转念一想，也有可能是商业合作邮件呢？这个可是无法怠慢的，毕竟没有人会跟钱过不去啊。这么想着，月兔耳立即打开了电子邮箱。  
但不是商业合作邮件。月兔耳看着发件人上的“狮子公司”，手突然有点发抖。不过，最后她还是成功地打开了邮箱，在看到名为《关于您在京塔市所摄视频的交涉状》的邮件时，她瞬间心里也莫名产生了一种解脱的感觉。  
她打开邮件，匆匆浏览了一眼。内容也在她的猜测范围内，大致是狮子公司已经知悉了她对他们社长的采访行为，但遗憾的是这内容并不宜对外放出，所以如果她不想与狮子公司法务部在法院中见面，就勿将视频外泄云云。  
果然如此。但月兔耳并没有任何异议，特别是她在看到随着邮件发送过来的某张高额电子发票后，不由得感觉狮子公司也是挺有心的。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> ※（没什么用的）注释：  
> [1] ‘惊异之森！’（Mystical of the Forest！）与月兔耳（カラントーサ）：「森之圣兽 月兔耳」，日文名「 森の聖獣 カラントーサ」，英文名-Kalantosa, Mystical Beast of the Forest，属性-地，卡片种族-兽，星数/阶级-2，卡片种类-效果怪兽，卡片密码-97317530。  
> [2] Yutube：没打错名，就是Yu-Gi-Oh！世界的Youtube（。  
> [3] 京塔市（Kyoutou）：坏兽卡组卡图故事中的故事主要发生地“京塔 海滨地区”（日文：KYOUTOUウォーターフロント，英文：Kyoutou Waterfront），也翻译做“滨海京都”，捏他的（在无数科幻片里毁灭了一次又一次的）东京。


End file.
